


А шляпу можешь не снимать

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частичное исполнение заявки "от5, мальчишник Зейна, за организацию которого отвечает Найл"</p>
            </blockquote>





	А шляпу можешь не снимать

**Author's Note:**

> Название: А шляпу можешь не снимать  
> Автор: Bri  
> Бета: Chumy  
> Размер: драббл, 687 слов  
> Персонажи: Гарри Стайлз, Луи Томлинсон, Найл Хоран, упоминается Зейн Малик/Перри Эдвардс  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: частичное исполнение заявки с инсайда от5, мальчишник Зейна, за организацию которого отвечает Найл  
> Предупреждения: сцена употребления алкоголя  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle 2015 для команды WTF One Direction 2015

– Ужин в монастыре, а не мальчишник, – плюется Луи.  
Гарри послушно кивает в ответ и печально косится на алкоголь, щедро расставленный по всему дому. Он бы с удовольствием воспользовался случаем проверить, какого цвета может получиться коктейль из содержимого вот той любопытной синенькой бутылки, гранатового сока и всех видов пива, но он старательно сдерживает себя. У него есть задание, о котором, к тому же, он не должен никому говорить, а Гарри считает себя ужасно ответственным.  
– У меня есть задание, о котором я не должен никому говорить.  
Возможно, Гарри переоценивает степень своей трезвости.  
– Ну и не говори. У меня и без твоих глупых секретов есть о чем подумать. Например, о том, что Зейн, предатель, выбрал Най...  
– Найл! – вспоминает Гарри. – Найл и просил меня не говорить о задании.  
– Значит, Найл – дважды предатель Найл. Он ведь знал, как много это для меня значит! И все равно не отказался, когда Зейн его попросил.  
– А ты бы отказался?  
– Еще чего! Но это же было моим, понимаешь? Мы еще во время первого тура договорились, что я устрою мальчишник Зейна. Он мне обещал.  
– Ага, было, помню.  
– Вот видишь!  
– И мне обещал. И Лиаму. И Найлу. Зейн нам всем это обещал. Я даже переживаю, не собирается ли он жениться четыре раза, лишь бы никого из нас не обидеть.  
– А все же, если бы он позволил мне организовать этот мальчишник, то никаких обид не было – это же очевидно! И не надо спрашивать «Почему?». Мальчишник был бы таким грандиозным, что вы сами сразу признали бы, что после этого любой другой казался бы утренником в шотландском детском саду.  
– А чего это в шотландском? Там наверняка отличные детские сады, – Гарри не уверен, что вообще был в Шотландии, но ему заранее жаль обиженных шотландских детей.  
– Хорошо, в любом детском саду.  
– Но и этот мальчишник Найл вполне прилично организовал.  
Луи возмущенно фыркает.  
– Именно! Прилично! Худшее определение для любой вечеринки, а уж для мальчишника... Где разбитые окна? Где сломанная мебель? Где ковры, залитые какой-нибудь гадостью? – он бросает неодобрительный взгляд в другой конец комнаты, где Лиам аккуратно ставит бокал на подставку. – Где, в конце концов, стриптизерши?  
– О-о-о-о. О-о-о-о!  
– Что за «О-о-о-о»? Если ты о том, что Зейн просил не звать стриптизерш, то кто его вообще спрашивает? Посмел решиться на такую глупость, как брак? Не смей тогда приказывать, как должен проходить твой мальчишник!  
– Но он же просил из-за Перри...  
– Готов поклясться, что на девичнике у нее точно будут стриптизеры.  
Гарри кусает губу. Он же обещал Найлу.  
– Найл тоже организовал стрип... – он зажимает себе рот ладонью. Найл хочет от него невозможного, он же знает, что Гарри не умеет хранить тайны.  
– Гарольд, ты что-то знаешь?  
Гарри качает головой, не убирая ладони.  
– Еще один предатель. Я знал, что никому здесь нельзя доверять. Один женится, другой крадет организацию мальчишника у меня из под носа, третий что-то скрывает, четвертый вот Лиам...  
Гарри пытается передать все свои извинения и сочувствие лишь глазами, но, похоже, получается плохо, раз Луи хмурится.  
– Тебе нехорошо? Тебя тошнит? Я же говорил, что водка с корицей до добра не доведет.  
Гарри спасает лишь то, что в этот момент к ним подходит Найл. Луи складывает руки на груди и бросает на него взгляд, полный презрения. Найлу не привыкать – Луи так ведет себя с ним всю последнюю неделю, поэтому он сразу обращается к Гарри:  
– Пора.  
Луи не выдерживает.  
– Опять тайны, опять все без меня?  
– Я буду стриптизером для Зейна! Фух, – Гарри с облегчением выдыхает. – Ну, сейчас-то можно было сказать, да?  
– Все нормально, я вообще просил тебя только Зейну не говорить. Ты и так долго продержался, уважаю!  
– Ну, вот, трижды, четырежды предатели! Еще и это!  
– Что теперь-то не так? Лу, ты же сам только что говорил, что стриптиз должен быть на мальчишнике!  
– Но, Найл! – похоже, Луи уже забыл, что не разговаривает с «трижды предателем». – Ты попросил Гарри танцевать стриптиз? Ты серьезно? Когда есть я? Ты меня видел?! А Гарри же еще и в первую же минуту и стекла разобьет, и мебель сломает!  
– Я не настолько плох, – пытается спорить Гарри, но Луи уже переходит к демонстрации своих стриптиз-способностей.  
Гарри оставляет Найла разбираться с Луи, а сам идет на выполнение своего задания. И когда он дважды спотыкается и роняет бокал на пол, то надеется только на то, что Луи слишком занят, чтобы заметить.


End file.
